


But It's Cold Outside

by AphTeavana



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: (I looked up celsius for this appreciate me), Alternate Universe - Christmas Season, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, And sing can't forget that, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Christmas Fluff, Cold Weather, Established Relationship, Holding Hands, It's cold out hallelujah, M/M, Minor South Italy/Spain (Hetalia), Semi Songfic, Singing Countries, Snow, Song: Baby It's Cold Outside, The Ultra Gays, they're gay and get coffee and etc idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-05-10 09:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AphTeavana/pseuds/AphTeavana
Summary: "It's cold out here." He reminds for the millionth time since leaving the house.It really is and any sensible man should have the damn right to curse the weather being negative four! It's cold enough to freeze your toes solid, not so far they'd fall off but well enough for pain to set itself in. So sue him, if Arthur wants to complain he is going to complain!





	But It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who came back to edit this a SECOND time :D

Snow was settled everywhere, trapping streets and houses alike. The sun is out and shining dully above in the open sky, blocked out by the damp and cold weather. Even breathing sent a big cloud of fog flying from your lips.

"It's cold out here." He reminds for the millionth time since leaving the house. You'd think he'd have a bit more patience, with it having only been, like, five minutes. But Arthur is not known as a man of patience.

It really is too cold. Any sensible man should have the damn right to curse the weather being negative four! It's cold enough to freeze your toes solid, not so far they'd fall off but well enough for the pain to set itself in. So sue him, if Arthur wants to complain he is going to complain!

There's a snort and Arthur's boyfriend turns to him with a raised brow, "Okay, do you want my last layer or?" Francis starts lifting his designer white sweater up from the bottom, but Arthur stops him before he can _get nude in the street_.

"No, I'm fine, I _promise_." He grumbles. Francis smiles at him and laughs softly before smoothing the fabric and continuing their way to one of his favourite stores, reaching out for a hand. Arthur grabs onto it with the intent to warm his own cold dead heart- hand. His hand.

But he's still worried about going out today at the moment. The weatherman said there was only an unlikely fifty-two percent chance of a snowstorm, but that's over half! And what does he mean by _unlikely_ , the bastard. What if they got caught in something nasty? It's happened before and Arthur can and will tell anyone straight up snow does not taste good. Neither does it feel good getting it dumped down your shirt by a stupid older brother or two.

Francis squeezes his hand, "Do not worry my rose, even if it does snow more we already know how to deal with it. We don't live here just to die of frostbite." Arthur rolls his eyes at him, somewhat satisfied for now and wraps his scarf tighter around his neck and face. At least the forecast also mentioned it warming up later in the evening.

TheY continue to stroll through the streets, feeling the wind blow angrily through their snug clothes and whip over their clasped hands. Francis, bless his pure soul, goes about pointing out all the colourful decoration and outfits set out in tune for the holiday season like his fingers aren't dying from their insides. A jolly Santa smiles and waves at them as they pass, accepting Arthur's two notes for the donation box with a graciously loud holler.

Arthur pauses with Francis when he slows to do a small bit of window shopping. There's a cute knitted hat that catches his eye that he thinks Alfred might like. "Might have to come back later." Arthur hums to him and gets a nod back. They fall back to strolling on their way until the shop is well passed by and they arrive in front of the cosy cafe-shoppe they came out here for.

Francis bounces in with Arthur dragging along behind him, their entrance being signalled by the bell hung over the door. "Bonjour, mon amis! Comment faites-vous ce beau matin froid?" Francis greets. With how quiet the place is he might as well have shouted at the man behind the counter. Luckily, Arthur's too busy breathing in the warm and delicious smelling air to shush him anyways.

The worker is excited by their arrival, "Oh Frannie, hola amigo! Arthur, I see you're doing well. Hope your cold's gone. How's all the crazy lovemaking been you two?" Antonio shouts back just as loud with an extra dosage of happiness. _God._ The customers in here never bat an eye, but Arthur, however, would bat eighty eyes if he could.

The last comment sends him in a flush as he yells back, "We do not make _crazy love_ and even then you shouldn't shout that for everyone to hear, you wanker!" He avoids the sight of all the customers so he can't make accidentally eye contact.

Francis chuckles as he leans his head on Arthur's shoulder and whispers some beautiful French in his ear, "Oui, tu as raison, nous sommes dur à la place." Yeah. That gets Arthur to shut up pretty quickly. _Damn, Frenchie._

Antonio snickers at the two and calls out another tease, "Ah, Arthur are you okay, amigo? You're starting to look a little red." Arthur ignores Antonio with a furious huff and instead pushes on his boyfriend's arm. "Arrête, le bon Dieu!" He scolds back. _Fuck you, Francis. Two can play this game!_ He's not winning but Francis lets him enjoy himself.

He laughs at him lightly and takes Arthurs coat. Toni tilts his head at the two with a smile that could end world violence. How do you ask? Well, just look at him and tell me he ain't a cutie.

A shout comes from the sit-in café half of the building, "Oi, tomato face! Are you going to let people buy their stuff or are we gonna have to switch jobs again?" Lovino gives him an angry glare as he writes down the orders of a small girl and her mother. His day cooking food and carrying trays may be chaotic but that doesn't stop him from knowing Antonio isn't working. _Again_.

Toni rubs the back of his head, "Lo siento, Lovi. I'm on it, I swear!" Arthur raises a questioning bow while he holds up his hand with his fingers crossed.

"Mmhmm." Arthur hums. Antonio gasps dramatically as if his sarcasm personally burns him. Francis shakes his head at his buddy.

The couple walk over to the counter of the store that serves as a tourist trap to buy the cafe's homemade goods. "Two seats, s'il vous plaît." Francis holds up two fingers to Lovino, in which the Italian rolls his eyes and points towards a window booth with the end of his pen. The same one they always sit in. "Thank you, Lovi."

"Don't call me that, wine breath." He chastises, but the threat in his words has been dead for years.

Arthur and Francis weave through the crowd of tables and chairs and slide into the booth's seat, sitting across from each other as they wait for Lovino to finish up other customer's orders. They both revel in the scent of coffee and sugary sweets, enjoying the ten minutes it always takes Lovi to escape customers and quickly use Antonio as a punching bag when no one is watching too closely.

"So mon cher, I'm guessing a nice black tea and bland scone, as usual, to warm you up?" Francis pokes.

Arthur looks away from the window and rests his gaze back on his boyfriend. "What else would I have?" Francis smiles with his eyes closed looking soft as fuck when Lovino shows up to take their order.

Lovino clicks his pen a couple times then settles on having it out for its use, "Same-old-same-old, or do you guys want to be festive for Christmas, like other folks?"

Arthur opens his mouth to begin with _The usual please-_ but Francis answers first for them, "I will have the coffee créme brûlée with a hot chocolate and for the lovely madame in front of me," He winks at Arthur who scoffs and rolls his eyes, "-peppermint tea with a French Apple Tart." He closes the menu and takes Arthur's as well. "Hey now-" "Nope!" Francis shushes him, "Nothing else. Don't listen to this fool." He teases. Lovino arches his eyebrow but says nothing and goes to put in the order.

Arthur turns back to the French _asshole_ in front of him. "Who said you could order for me? I like my usual."

Francis chuckles at his cute lover, "I promise you'll love it! I swear on it, mon chéri." Arthur mutters under his breath but Francis knows he isn't actually upset. In fact, the faint red on his face isn't from blushing in anger.

Francis reaches over the table top and grabs Arthur's right hand with his left, feeling the soft skin under his touch. He pulls it up to his face and kisses it lightly. "You know you love me." He sing-songs.

Arthur huffs more, refusing eye contact, " _You wish_. I'm only with you for your cat." Francis whines loudly with a slump and Arthur cackles with satisfaction, but he lets Francis rub his hands more, the soft heat feeling nice on his frozen fingertips.

They sit there together in relative silence. The shop and restaurant bustle with people floating in and out like men on a mission. Too cold to stay still and never enough time to get every last present on their list. A few patrons laugh when they hear Lovino shouting something in Italian with Antonio cooing back at him in Spanish.

The little girl from a few tables down suddenly shouts, "Oh, look at all that snow, mummy!" She rocks excitedly in her chair.

As soon as he hears it Arthur grumbles dramatically. What did he say? That he knew this was going to happen! "What did I say, huh?" He asks haughtily.

Francis smiles sweetly at him with an almost clueless look. "Ah, I can't remember. Was it something about feeding your demon, Crumpet?" He jokes.

Arthur rolls his eyes and looks over his right shoulder out the window, only to see the quarter meter of snow that is steadily inclining.

Not fair. "Stupid snow decides to come down and I'm not even able to lie down with a good book." He mumbles. Francis looks at him with adoring eyes. "You can lie down with me in the corner lounge~." He winks oh-so-sweetly.

Arthur scoffs again and replies with a monotone voice, "I'd rather trudge my way back home and die while doing."

Francis whimpers pitifully, "Aw, bébé, it's so cold outside!" He grasps his chest in pain, Arthur, _in pain_!

Arthur is quiet for a moment before grinning a tad too smugly. "I really can't stay." He sings softly but it only makes Francis pouts at his shitty excuse for teasing.

"What? I know you _looove_ singing! Won't ever shut up, bloody annoying." Arthur kicks his foot into his boyfriend's.

"Oh, how rude of you!" He kicks back, dramatic as always.

Arthur hums the line again and, with all two of his brain cells, Francis decides to join in as well, "Baby, it's cold outside." He kisses up Arthur's arm thinking he's all suave.

They smile at each other, ready to out sing one another, "I've got to go away." "But baby, it's cold outside."

_This evening has been... Been hoping that you'd drop in._

_So very nice... I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice._

_My mother will start to worry... Beautiful what's your hurry?_

"Do you think they're going to be the kind of couple that both die around Christmas when they get old just because they can?" Lovino asks.

" _Lovi!_ " Well, it's a good question!

"What are you scared of, the truth? Answer the question, tomato face."

Antonio sniffs, "Maybe."

"Just maybe." Lovino doesn't need to ask. He knows him.

"Fine, yes!" Toni whisper-shouts, "They'll die together as old wrinkly sacks who sing their love to each other every day and can't bear to be aparr. Is that what you want to hear?" His small rant ends with some damn good tears. What an actor.

Lovino pats his face, "Jeez, you don't have to get so upset about it. We're only thirty. Not exactly knocking on deaths door." Antonio slumps onto his shoulder, whining like a child, "Oh-kay. This is happening." Toni laughs into his sleeves. "Shut up, bastardo."

Eventually the couple's song comes to its end and they both sing the last line, "Baby, it's cold outsi-ide!" Francis kisses the hand in his own and Arthur shakes his head at him, trying to keep his giggles at bay. A loud scoff breaks them apart.

"Wow, you two are, like, The Ultra Gays." Lovi stares them down and sets their food on the table in front of them. Francis laughs.

Arthur runs fingers through his hair and laughs at his new god given title, "Are you sure you're not the same?" His taunt only suits to give himself a semi-violent pen click from Lovi.

"Eat your stupid food, Arthur." An-nd he's gone. The couple smile at his retreating back.

They eat their meal in mostly silence and hum again while playing another game of footsies under the table.

"Baby, it's cold outside." Arthur sings. The falling snow really is beautiful outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my friend! How do you do this beautiful cold morning? = Bonjour, mon ami! Comment faites-vous ce beau matin froid? - ғʀᴇɴᴄʜ  
> Hola amigo = Hello friend - sᴘᴀɴɪsʜ  
> Yes, you're right, we're fucking hard instead = Oui, tu as raison, nous sommes durs à la place - ғʀᴇɴᴄʜ  
> Stop, good god = Arrête, le bon dieu - ғʀᴇɴᴄʜ  
> I'm sorry = Lo siento - sᴘᴀɴɪsʜ  
> Please = S'il vous plaît - ғʀᴇɴᴄʜ  
> My dear = Mon Cher - ғʀᴇɴᴄʜ  
> Honey = Mon Chéri - ғʀᴇɴᴄʜ  
> Baby = Bébé - ғʀᴇɴᴄʜ


End file.
